Beautiful You
by Favo de Mel
Summary: Hermione watches Harry sleep...


**BEAUTIFUL YOU**

I watched him silently as he lay asleep in my arms, at the peaceful quietness of dawn.

His breathing was slow, and his handsome face was embellished with the beauty of his smile.

That same smile widened and a soft sigh escaped his mouth, as he enjoyed himself in whatever dream he was having.

He started mumbling something, and I was surprised when I heard my name being said, as he pulled me closer to him.  I smiled to myself when I realized that he was MINE.

My face fell, and my vision suddenly blurred, for the tears wouldn't let me see.  I closed my eyes and those rolled down, cooling my warm cheeks.

I re-opened them, and caught my breath as I, once again, admired his features: his chiseled lips, which I'd kissed so many times, his nose, which turned up at the last bit, his thick and eye-brows and eye-lashes... The thin, lightening  bolt-shaped scar in  his forehead, favoring his right eye-brow, signature of a dark history and a glorious victory…

My gaze fixed on his closed eye-lids, and more than anything, I wished I could see his eyes.

As if on cue, he yawned and stretched, and he blinked a couple of times before the endless sea of his eyes invaded my vision.

I loved his eyes; maybe they were the two things I liked the most about his face: they were owners of a great calmness and peace, and were always so thoughtful and sparkling, full of love and happiness, that were always able to see right through my soul when I was stressed, depressed or in hysterics.

Those oh-so-loved eyes suddenly filled with worry, and he sat up on the bed, causing the sheets to uncover the two of us.

I shivered and put my arms around myself, trying to keep the warmness from leaving my body.

He noticed it and, bringing me into a sitting position, put his arms around me and pulled me into his embrace.  I sighed and leaned against his chest.

'Hey... What's wrong?'

He asked, concerned. I shook my head and closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of his arms around me.

'I love you...'

I said softly, not quite sure why.  His right hand, which had been resting on my waist, moved up, caressing my side, back, shoulders, neck, and finally stopping at the back of my head, the every touch of his fingertips on my skin sending waves of pleasure through my body.

I pulled my head up at him, recognizing the movements, and he looked into my eyes, his, bottomless and beautiful. He leaned forward, gently brushing his lips on mine.  I kissed back, and the loving gesture stopped only a few minutes later.

He smiled down at me and smoothed my cheek.

'I love you too...'

Tears of happiness welled up in my eyes, and I threw myself against him.  I burst into crying.

'Now, will you tell me what's wrong?...'

He asked softly, playing with my hair.  I stayed in place until my sobs had quieted down and then I pulled back.

'Why?'

I said weakly.  He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

'Why what?'

'Why do you love me?...'

His eyes softened and he took my hand in his.

'What kind of question is that?'

I looked down and said nothing.  He lifted my chin with his hand, and tilted his head to the side, smiling.

'Sweetheart?'

I smiled at the nick.

'Well...'

The smile faded.

'I was wondering why you chose ME of all people...'

He raised an eyebrow and I looked away.

'I mean... You have so many girls chasing after you... Many of them much more beautiful than me...  I-i... I don't understand why you'd choose to stay with me...'

He shook his head.

'Why are you saying that? I think you're a very beautiful woman.'

I turned to glare at him.

'No, I'm not.  You're just saying that to make me feel better.'

He smiled and put his arms around me.

'Baby, you don't love a woman because she's beautiful... But she's beautiful because you love her...'

My eyes softened at that.

'Really?'

He smiled.

'Yes, really.  And I DO think you're a beautiful woman.'

I looked lovingly at him.

'Do you really think so?'

'I know so. Would I really lie about a thing like this?'

'Thank you...'

'You're welcome, sweetheart... Now, can we go back to sleep?'

**THE END**


End file.
